


Know It All

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione and Ron go together for their first visit to Hogsmeade and, this time, they cannot count on Harry's presence because he's not authorized to frequent the place. Forgetting all the reasons for their recent fights, Ron and Hermione share a good day together and Hermione realizes that it's okay to relax sometimes, without having to charge herself to be the best at everything.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Know It All

The Halloween morning came with a feeling of anxiety in the stomach of Hermione Granger, who had long been waiting to visit the famous wizarding village of Great Britain called Hogsmeade.

She was obviously sad that she couldn't count on Harry's presence, and her friend's dismay was visible when she and Ron said goodbye to him, before following the prefects out of school. Promising to come back with sweets for him, Ron and Hermione no longer talked about their friend's absence the entire way to Hogsmeade.

In fact, they didn't even remember being angry with each other due to the constant fights between Crookshanks and Scabbers. The excitement of knowing a new place had dominated their senses and all that Hermione wanted to do was show that she had as much information about the place as there were those who had been born and raised in the wizarding world.

“The Goblin revolt took place on one of these streets, in the book Historical Sites of Witchcraft, it is said that they blocked one of them in opposition to witch tyranny.” said Hermione as she walked beside Ron down the first street that gave access to Hogsmeade.

The weather outside the castle was pleasant despite the few rays of sunlight, so neither of them was wearing closed coats that would limit their movement as they walked through the village.

“The Goblins were not as innocent as they try to say, they never shared their magic secrets for wizards, for example.” Ron replied, he had to lean slightly so that the communication between them was full, but he never seemed to care.

"That's because wizards never allowed Goblins to have equal rights to theirs!" pointed out Hermione, looking up to maintain eye contact.

They continued to argue until they arrived in front of a store whose entrance was written "Honeydukes" and joined several students who, like themselves, were impressed by the variety of sweets on the premises. Their arguments have been completely wiped out of their memories now that they were in such a cool place.

The point was that there were lads who barely heard what Hermione had to say before they started rolling their eyes and leaving her talking to herself. There were also those who were like Neville, who listened to her point of view but never questioned her because they assumed she was right. And there was Ron, who always listened to her and never, in three years of friendship, seemed intimidated by her intelligence. They might be distracted by the sweets now, but Hermione knew that that debate was not over between them.

She forgot any recommendations from her parents about avoiding cavities while filling a bag with as many sweets as she could muster and accepting free samples of the new type of “fudge” the store had created.

They continued to share their impressions of what they ate as they walked to Zonko's, stopping only to observe the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

“It was founded in 1971, you know?” said Hermione, referring to the location. “Not even the ghosts of Hogwarts have the nerve to approach her.”

“It must be cursed with some sort of dark magic.” said Ron.

“Nothing I read confirms this, but everyone in Hogsmeade claimed to have heard terrible screams some nights.”

Both looked at the place with a mixture of fear and admiration, the old-looking and worn-out house seemed like a place where Hermione could explore and get more information about details of the wizarding world that, perhaps, not even great wizards would know about.

She didn't know if she was breaking any rules, but part of herself wanted to muster up enough courage to convince Ron that they should get closer and check the interior of the house. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by someone's approaching steps.

“Hey, you, why are you still here?” asked Neville. He was the one who approached where Ron and Hermione were. “I thought you were at Zonko's, like everyone else.”

“ We were going there.” Ron replied, frowning at the boy. “And you, why aren't you at Zonko's?”

Neville shrugged.

“I got lost on the way, so I ended up meeting you here. I think the store is over there.” he said pointing to the left. “We can go together.”

They nodded in agreement, then questioning how their friend had gotten lost as the prefects had distributed maps to everyone who was there for the first time. Neville's reply had been that his map had been lost during his time at Honeydukes.

They entered Zonko's crowded and noisy, still trying to decipher what place in Honeydukes, Neville could have left his Hogsmeade map, when they saw Fred and George.

As expected, the twins were making noise and laughed accompanied by Lee Jordan. A small group of people were around them and Ron, Hermione and Neville couldn't help but approach to see what was going on there.

The twins Weasley and Lee, held a conical hat and put it on the heads of the students around who volunteered for it. It seemed that the object had been bewitched to function in a manner similar to the sorting hat, because when it was placed on an individual's head, it announced a funny fact related to who wore it.

And it really seemed to work, because he got it right when he said that Neville had lost the Hogsmeade map when he put it on, and it was also correct when he said that Ron and Hermione were saving candy for a friend who had stayed at Hogwarts.

“I can't believe they never taught me how to do that!” exclaimed Ron when they left for others to put on the hat. “That bewitched hat is incredible.”

“It shouldn't be a very complicated spell.” said Hermione. “We can find out more about it in the library and …”

Hermione stopped talking when she realized that Ron's attention was completely focused on the shelf that had packaged fart bombs. He and Neville made sure to fill bags with the product while Hermione just rolled her eyes and followed them to the checkout line.

“Now we can go to Dervish and Banges, to check the Sneakoscope, and then go and have a butterbeer at Three broomsticks.” said Ron when he, Hermione and Neville left the store and started walking the streets of Hogsmeade again.

“The script that the prefects gave us, also shows the owls' mail.” pointed out Hermione. “According to the Historical Sites of witchcraft, it is one of the oldest buildings in Hogsmeade, we should go there.”

“Hermione, if we go to the owls post office, we may not have time to stop by the Three Broomsticks!” exclaimed Ron. “All tables will be occupied when we get there.”

That stalemate led to yet another bickering session between them. Neville just stayed a few steps back, being guided by the uncertain path that the debate between Ron and Hermione would take.

Anyway, they ended up walking, perhaps unconsciously, to the building where the owls could be found. With a winning smile, Hermione was the first of them to enter the room, followed by an impatient Ron and a tired Neville.

“Why did you bring your quill and parchment?” asked Ron in a surprised voice when he saw Hermione take some materials out of the bag she was carrying.

“I want to make some notes, this is a historic place, Ron, after everything I read in--”

"Historical sites of witchcraft," interrupted Ron, speaking in a bored tone of voice. "We already understand, Hermione, but we're not in the middle of an assessment, are we? You don't have to be a know-it-all this time, we just came for a walk, to get to know a new place and, anyway, we will be back here again during our years at Hogwarts.”

From Neville's expression, Hermione could tell that the blond boy with the round face was waiting for another moment of bickering among his friends, especially after Ron called Hermione "know-it-all", but that didn't happen, however.

The point was that this was one of the few occasions when Hermione was forced to admit that Ron was right. They were not in the midst of any kind of assessment, perhaps there was no need, this time, to be as tense as she had been since her school days began that year.

And then, unable to avoid feeling a twinge of guilt, Hermione returned to putting her quill and parchments back and finally began to observe what was around her with a little more lightness.

That owl was indeed a historic and beautiful building, but the various types of owl that were there were interesting enough to make her forget about any desire to record the place. Neville seemed as charmed by the birds as she was, and even Ron was smiling as he stroked the owls' beaks.

They knew their time in Hogsmeade was running out, so it didn't take long to get out of the post and head straight to Dervish and Banges, where they were met by a taciturn attendant who categorically said there was nothing wrong with Ron's Sneakoscope.

“He must not have looked right.” said Ron “This thing does not stop beeping when it is close to Scabbers…”

Anyway, the matter was forgotten when night started to fall and they finally went to the Three Broomsticks where all the tables were occupied by students of the third year who had arrived earlier, just as Ron had predicted.

Luckily for them, however, Fred, George, Lee and Angelina were at one of the tables in the center of the pub and waved for them to sit next to them, while an older witch who appeared to own the place, took their orders.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron's furtive glances at the woman George called Madame Rosmerta, and that caused an undeniable discomfort inside her for reasons she didn't understand, but the strange feeling was quickly replaced by something more pleasant when so-called “Butterbeers” were served and Hermione can taste that famous drink for the first time.

As night fell, Fred and George made a point of responding in the least serious way possible to Ron's inquiries about the spells worn on the hat they had displayed at Zonko’s earlier. Hermione laughed at the brothers' comments, just as Lee, Angelina and Neville did.

“By the beards of Merlin, I am your brother!” exclaimed Ron, his ears were red but he was laughing as well as the others.

“You don't have to say that with so much conviction, Ronikins.” said Fred. “We do our best so that no one remembers that.”

The laughter intensified, but Hermione did not accompany them this time.

“Look, Mione, I think that is an ogre.” said Ron while the others were distracted, making an attempt to discreetly point at a strange creature that had just entered the pub, he caused Hermione's attention to deviate to what was happening on the other side of the place.

She was visibly impressed that Ron had to nudge her shoulder to stop her from staring, but that didn't stop him from making a comment or two related to the ogres' habits that made her laugh to the point that Hermione forgot to cover her face with her hands so that her front teeth are not so visible.

Hermione was having a great time and, even without Harry's presence, the day had been pleasant enough to make her forget all her obligations for the first time since the beginning of her school year, realizing that, alongside Ron, she didn't need to prove herself as a witch, she felt she could be herself and that was enough.

“ It's time to go back, all third year students need to accompany their Head Boy.” Percy Weasley said approaching the table where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Angelina, Lee, Fred and George were with their usual pompous posture, making a point of displaying his prefect badge.

“We are your brothers Perce, you don't need to introduce yourself as Head Boy for us.” George said looking at Percy in amusement.

“All third year students must come with me.” Percy continued as if George hadn't spoken. “The Halloween banquet will start serving in a few hours.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron got up from the table, followed by Hermione and Neville to leave their galleons on the cashier before following Percy and the other Gryffindor students into the castle. Hermione was looking forward to the Halloween feast, yes, but part of herself would miss that day, the moments when she didn't have to worry about carrying a time-turner on her bust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had enjoyed it! English isn't my first language so i hope it was good and you do comments about, thanks.


End file.
